Vaas Montenegro
"Simply put, Vaas is downright nuts. He's also violent, unpredictable, prideful, and extremely dangerous. Vaas started on this downward spiral when he became addicted to drugs brought to Rook Island by Hoyt Volker. He eventually joined up with the self-appointed warlord after Hoyt promised him power and wealth. Now he is one of the most feared men on an island full of madmen." :— in-game description :"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" :— Vaas Vaas Montenegro is the secondary Antagonist of Far Cry 3 and is the poster character for the game, being featured in numerous promotional materials. Far Cry 3 :"Way up in the f---ing skies, you thought you had your finger on the p----- trigger! But h------, down here, down here ... you hit the ground." :— Vaas telling Jason and Grant that he owns them During Jason's and his friend’s trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you "can do anything" from Doug, the nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over the Rook Islands. After landing, they are soon captured by Vaas and his Pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant are tied up, Vaas explains how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas was going to sell them all off, to make more money. :"Run. Forrest, Run!" :— Vaas screaming at Jason to run for his life After Jason and Grant escape, and make plans to save everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, killing him. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be his undoing. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes, he, Liza and Oliver are tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her warriors, Jason is ambushed by Vaas again, opening a truck that he believed to house the captured warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cinder block and kicks him into a deep river bed, intending to drown him. Jason escapes, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas’ men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with. :"Take me into your heart. Accept me as your savior. Nail me to the f---ing cross and let me be REBORN!" :— Vaas, moments before being stabbed by Jason After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason’s "death". Jason is lead to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After fighting through all of his pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all. When he confronts Vaas in a similar dreamy state in which he confronted Hoyt and Buck, he plunges his knife into his chest, then repeats the process again and again till Vaas falls to the ground wounded. In the last scene, when Jason collapses next to Vaas after the long fight, Vaas’ eyes look straight into Jason’s one more time before Jason wakes up proving that Vaas may have survived. Vaas' fate remains unknown. As Jason approaches Citra again, Vaas, or at least a voice in Jason's head that sounds like his voice, says that she's going to make him a warrior. The Insanity Monologue :"Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same f---ng thing... over and over again, expecting... s--- to change. That... is crazy; but the first time somebody told me that...I dunno, I thought they were bulls----ing me, so boom — I shot him. The thing is, okay... He was right. And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these f---ing p----s, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same f---ing thing... over and over and over and over again thinking: "This time, it's gonna be different; no, no, no, no, no, please... This time it's gonna be different." ...I am sorry, I don't like the way you are looking at me... Okay, do you have a f---ing problem in your head? Do you think I am bulls----ing you? Do you think I am lying? F--- you! Okay? F--- YOU! It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, h------. I'm gonna chill... The thing is... alright, the thing is: I killed you once already... and it's not like ''I am f---ing crazy. It's okay... It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity?''" :— Vaas Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Organization